Kingdom Come
by Manic Potato
Summary: When an animal lover asks a soul sucker to help him make a kingdom, another man AND a stuffed ninja bear want to take over. But what's this! The king's wifey is cheating on him! Dogs are being abused! Boys are becoming girls! WTF. Behold! Kingdom Come!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own Gakuen Alice…Ever.

shokolatte _and I have decided to co-author a story. The plot is mostly her idea though. She's my hero! (Maybe I'm referencing to a certain…Oh, Hero Jaejoong?) Just kidding, she's my idol. :D I shall be hosting the prologue and chapter 2 on my account, whilst she hosts chapter 1 and the epilogue. Yes, I know that this does not match the true definition of a prologue, but hey, if I tried to prologue-ize this prologue, you probably wouldn't understand anything at all, as in: what the frick is this retard talking about? Psh. –closes window- _

**Warnings:**

**Homosexuality and animal x human: There's a reason for the rating… Cough, cough… Uh, koffu…**

**Lameness and stupidity.**

**Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

_So, please enjoy~!

* * *

_

Ruka ran through the Northern forest, tears streaming down his face as he bit his lip roughly in a futile attempt to divert his attention away from the mental pain. The sight and thought of it…how could he! What wrong had they ever done to deserve such cruelty!

Slowing down to a walk, he processed the thoughts through his mind once more. Natsume knew his love for animals, so why? Why had he taken one of the squirrels and burned it to a crisp, listening to its pained shrieks as it died such a slow and painful death?

He took his fist and slammed it into the nearest tree, crying out from the splinters. Pouting, he sat down and began pulling them out with his dainty nails. A resolution suddenly popped into his head. He needed to change the rules. No animal deserved to die. Everybody should be converted to vegetarianism.

Hastily wiping the salty substance gushing out from his eyes, he sprung up and jogged back to the school, hoping to seek the help from someone he knew. On the way there, he bumped into Natsume, who looked like he had something to say. "Ruka, look, I'm sorry about earlier, but it was a rab—"

Brushing past the dark haired boy, he continued on his journey. "—id chipmunk that was trying to bring me down to the dark side…" Of course, Ruka never heard any of that, so he continued to think that Natsume had betrayed him.

Arriving at his destination was his first priority. There was one person that he needed to speak to, for she held the power to help him with the task he had in mind. He couldn't help but let a dark chuckle escape his throat as he passed by the blond in question. Lip twisting upward, he skidded to a halt before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Koizumi…I have something I think we should discuss…"

* * *

Luna's face was dumbstruck. How could a bunny boy like this think up such an…ingenious plan? Well, not all blonds were supposed to be ditzy and stupid. Blond pride! Then she pondered a bit, what merit was there for her? "What will I get out of this if I help you?"

"Hm, that's a good question. Well, you'll get unlimited use of your Alice. We all know how sadistic you are, so I guess you get to do whatever you want with those that defy me. Plus, you get freedom!" The male happily announced.

Freedom. Nah, the sadism part was much more important. That struck a chord, and that chord struck home. Her evil smile applied itself to her expression again. "So, when do we begin?"

He joined in. All hail Evil Smiley Day!

"Today."

* * *

As a whole load of people with their jerky movements picked up the wood and utensils, Ruka and Luna proceeded to relax on some chairs to the side as umbrellas were spread out above them to block out the blaring sun.

Both blonds were delicately sipping on their pink lemonade, a pinky raised while watching the showcase before them. Bunny boy glanced at soul sucker. "I always knew your Alice would come to use one day."

"Damn it. You're sounding like that principal dude. Pssh." Flip of the hair.

"Oh, can it."

The day dragged on as their mindless slaves continued to build up the foundation of the building. Glee pierced itself into Ruka's mind as he saw his kingdom taking shape. He couldn't wait for the day that his mindscape of utopia would take place. Vegetarianism was such a nice sounding religion.

"Oi, Koizumi, can you make them work any slower?"

"Fag, my Soul Sucking Alice is spread over many people at once. You think I want to die?"

Their only conversation resided in insulting each other. What a shame. Then a sudden bright idea hit Ruka like a missile. It blew him up so high he could almost scream in stupidity. "If I'm going to be at the top, then who'll be by my side?"

Another flip of the hair was here. Luna huffed and said, "Definitely not me. How about your best friend Natsume? Maybe Sakura? Or better yet, go marry one of your animals or something…" She muttered the last part, "Freak of nature."

"Natsume…? He killed one of my animal friends. I know that Sakura-san likes him, so she'll probably side with him and definitely not care about the animals…Oh! The pain!"

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Piyo stretched up from a long nap becoming yellow in a sea of green.

Jumbo-eyed, all three blonds stared at each other. You know, Piyo has yellowish fur. The light bulb appeared instantaneously. Aghast, the young lad exclaimed, "By golly, why haven't I thought of that? I love Piyo so much…"

Ruka then took out a small velvet box that he carried around at all times. Who knew when he would walk into his knightess in shining, sparkly clean armor? Running past all of the bushes and trees, he smoothly slid on the ground into a crouched position, putting one hand on his heart while extending the other with the box towards the giant chick. "Oh, Piyo, my beloved. Will you marry me?"

"Tweet!" Piyo took the tiny ring inside of the box and promptly threw it into his mouth, swallowing the tiny circlet. That signified the mutual feelings in this proposal.

The two males happily ran off to a gigantic chapel to host their wedding, as Luna stayed put, concentrating on the construction of the great edifice. "Damned, gay blonds," she muttered under her breath before leaning back and enjoying her under-the-umbrella sun tan. She fell asleep forgetting the fact that she herself was a blond. Ah, the stupidity.

Upon awaking, she found the most shocking scene in front of her. "Shit! What the hell happened to you two?" Luna could not help but look the two up and down in absolute outrage as the obscenities slipped out from her full, pink, luscious lips.

For starters, Piyo had on an extremely large wedding dress, which the girl beneath had no idea about its origins and didn't want to find out either. The dress contained sequins of various sizes. However, the craziest part was that the dress was ripped in such a way that if a human were wearing it, people would avert their gazes from the nudity. But chicks were safe. Thank goodness. God bless you all.

Ruka had blood running from his forehead down to his chin. He panted like no other, but the crazed look in his eyes and the shit-eating grin was enough to tell her that something preposterous just happened at their gay ass wedding.

Before receiving an answer, the old woman incognito as a young girl fainted, falling heavily to the ground with a loud 'thud.'

Without realizing it, three days had gone by. Luna had gone into coma for that period of time, while Ruka and Piyo went on their honeymoon. Upon returning, Ruka looked at the workers with his bloodshot eyes, clasping his hands together, as the flag with his own prettiful face on it was placed at the top. Scanning the surface area, he noticed the beauty of it.

The surroundings were good, too. There was the forest for the animals to go and run free in. Satisfied, he returned his attention to the castle. The foundation was very firm, and lying on top of it was the base of the castle. Painted green, the walls were very natural and definitely not harmful to the environment. The roof was made from the bark of the trees, giving off an earthly scent. Sighing in content, he turned his head to Luna. "Good job. This is more than I expected from someone like you."

"Who do you think I am?" She cocked her head to the side in arrogance. "Some stupid, blond chick?"

Yea. That you are. But of course, he didn't dare to say it out loud for fear that she just may tear down the entire masterpiece. His efforts would have been in waste.

"Great, well, now that we have this castle, what of it? What shall we name it?" Ruka smiled wistfully.

After a few moments of pondering, they came upon a conclusion.

"Kingdom…"

"Come!" The Pyon-ness impatiently finished, throwing his arms into the air.

"Damn, we're good."

"Tweet!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Once chapter 1 is up (which can be found on _shokolatte_'s profile after a while)__, do remember to go and read it. Remember, chapter 2 will be here again. (: And finally epilogue will be with her._

_I apologize to any blonds whom I have offended. It just struck me funny when I realized that a lot of the main characters in this story are all blond. I mean, Ruka, Luna, Piyo, and more to come. I'm just making it clear that by no means did I try to hurt anyone. If I took it too far, please tell me, and I'll see to changing those parts._

_For reference of Piyo and Ruka's wedding, please go to my story __The Wonders of the World __because I'm too lazy to write a new wedding scene. (: _

_Thank you for your patronage,_

chris3169512

* * *

**Omake V. 0.3:**

Natsume stared at the thing at his feet. No, he had done nothing wrong to provoke it, yet there was this…this accursed pile of meat clawing at his uniform shoes. His first response was to kick it and walk away.

Indeed, it was a very shiny, squeakily blinding morning. The sun was flashing off its heat and being as narcissistic as always. Birds were chirping their happy songs, and trees were dancing within the forest. Mr. Bear was doing his morning routines, chopping wood like they were voodoo dolls. Natsume…he was being attacked by some random chipmunk.

Anyways, and so, when white foam started dribbling out of the chipmunk's mouth, he immediately knew it had rabies. The first thing that crossed his mind was,_ Don't tell me I'm going to need rabies shots after this._

Without warning, the chipmunk's eyes started sparkling. He caught a glimpse of the reflection, and it looked as though the piece of meat thought he was a pile of acorns waiting to be eaten. Oh, dear goodness. It was hallucinating. A gigantic human has suddenly become a pile of acorns. What a feast.

And thus begins…

Natsume vs. Chipmunk

Chipmunk flies at human. Hand rises up. Hand catches chipmunk by squirrel-ish tail. Chipmunk swings around. Chipmunk burns. Chipmunk dies. Hand pwns.

End Natsume vs. Chipmunk. Natsume wins.

But there stood Ruka, mouth agape after witnessing the sight of such cruelty. In tears he ran away, not believing that his best friend could commit such a disastrous felony. His hand was pressed to his forehead, and poor, poor Ruka just couldn't take the shock. Despite the win, Natsume felt like it was his loss. Curse the chipmunks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own Gakuen Alice.

**Warnings:  
Homosexuality and animal x human: There's a reason for the rating… Cough, cough… Uh, koffu…  
Lameness and stupidity and...suggestiveness.****  
Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**NOTE: Misaki is dead (if you knew this, it's proof you read chapter 1). Misaki is Misaki-sensei.  
**

_If you haven't read chapter 1 yet, then please do so. It's located in_ shokolatte'_s profile. Enjoy~

* * *

_

It had only been day two.

Ruka haughtily laughed, encircling his arm around Piyo's waist – does he even have one? – and pulling them closer to each other. Well, he stretched his arm out as far as he could. The fatness was just too great, but he satisfied himself as he nuzzled his face into the chick's soft, silky fur.

They were gallantly sitting in the throne room with Fang, his bodyguard, standing alert outside the door, making sure to allow them their alone time, yet at the same time, still protecting the two lovebirds. And Piyo literally was a lovebird.

All of a sudden, he felt it. His queen had started to nod off, and he noticed the sharp jerks as the body next to him tried to stay awake. Not liking this one bit, he called out, "Servants! Send in Yome and Shouda!"

In actuality, Piyo was thinking about how Anna, the cook, was not feeding him properly. The anger made him sleepy. Punishment must be passed out. But first of all, sleep.

Scrambling around, his nameless servants muttered under their breaths in disgust. "Stupid king. Some king you are." But nevertheless, they found Koko and Sumire in their respective quarters and hauled them off to please their high and mighty ruler.

As the servants ushered the first person into the magnificent room, Koko grinned, waving his hand in glee towards the haughty, snotty king. "Yo, Ruka, 'sup, man? How's this whole reining business? Is it fun?" He waggled his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"Ruka?" Enraged, the bunny boy jabbed a stubby little finger towards Koko, accusing him of such a crime. "You…Yome, must I mention how much lower in terms of ranks you are in comparison to me? How can you not include any honorifics?" Standing up, he placed one leg majestically onto the cushion he had sat on just moments ago. "You all call me King Ruka, nothing less!"

"Not even Prince?" He meekly asked.

Eyes glazing over, he scrunched his face up into a snarl. "Prince is such a wimpy title! I forbid thee from calling me anything less than King! Other such titles are Your Majesty, His Majesty, Your Highness, Ruka-sama, Oh Brilliant One—"

"Uh, I get the point, so what did you want me to do?"

At that moment, Sumire barged into the room in her permy glory. Having gotten over her love for Ruka after witnessing his lameness when he suddenly abducted them all, she glanced at her filed nails, placing one hand on her hip. "Shouda Sumire at your service."

Clapping his hands delightedly, Ruka forgot how Koko interrupted him in the first place. "You two are my court jesters, so I expect you to be able to entertain my beloved Piyo." He turned around to face his love and realized that the chick suddenly jerked up to meet his gaze groggily. Next, he swirled around again with a changed expression of evil and wickedness. "Failure to do so will result in execution."

With a sharp shriek coming from Koko and another glare of disgust from Sumire, they set out to do what they were ordered to. The mind reader took out a yarn ball, and she immediately turned into her Cat-Dog transformation. Let's just say that Piyo was highly entertained…

And Persona – have you forgotten him? – whimpered in the corner like the pitiful dog he was, courtesy of Kim-chii, who abused him thoroughly when they were playing "Fetch" a while ago.

* * *

After Luna and Kim-chii had carried out their tortures, they had carefully cleaned up and left to their separate ways. The blond confirmed that she really liked the new girl without a doubt. After all, their interests were so similar.

As she flounced her way through the halls, she bumped into another blond man. What's with all the blonds these days? His violet eyes contained some kind of mischief as he gazed into her eyes. Happily, he gushed out, "Why, Luna-chan! What a nice day it is today, is it not?"

Turning around and walking away quickly, she muttered, "Whatever…"

Halting her by grabbing her arm cut off her only means of escape. "Now, now, there's no need to be so hasty. I'm sure there are many things we can talk about."

Slowly turning her head around, her eyes widened with horror as she frantically tried to escape his grip. With her determination, she decided that she'd report this man to King Ruka and have him be executed as well! Then she would get to enjoy the look of pain and torture that etched itself into his face as she brutally slashed him up! But…

He slung his arm over her shoulder, acting as though they were long time buddies just hanging out. "Don't you think Ruka-chan is being a bit…tyrannical lately? Should I not end his evil deeds as his teacher?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'd please, I have some business to attend to." She coldly smacked his arm off and briskly continued to walk on.

Of course, the man took off his earring, sending out a pink wave of hearts towards the girl. Without any type of warning, she was unable to do anything but succumb to the onslaught of feelings. Her attitude immediately changed with a tint of mushy gushy feelings. "Yes, Narumi-sama? What might I be able to do for the beautiful, perfect you?"

"Oh ho! Yes, that's so much better! Now then, we'll let this drag on for a bit more before taking action…but this is what you shall be doing…"

* * *

A few days had passed by. Well, five to be exact. One week had gone by since Ruka had established his tyrannical empire, but he noticed a change in his "wifey." Every single time he went into the room he had so carefully and meticulously prepared for the chick, he wasn't there!

In despair he plopped down on the floor, one hand covering his forehead. "Piyo…Oh, Piyo. Where are you? My heart aches when I am not with you! Oh, please! Come back to me, my dear!"

Pondering over the odd behavior, he went into his deep critical thinking skills. And then it hit him. "No! I bet that there are some people who hate me…they thought that you would be my weakness, so they kidnapped you! Piyo! Wait for me! I'm coming to save you!"

Rushing out of the room, he gathered up his guards, namely Fang and…Hm, where did Mr. Bear go? His panic increased. They were aiming for those who were supposed to protect him as well! They really wanted to attack him! "Qian! Where is Mr. Bear!"

Saluting, she replied stiffly, "Sir, he has gone off on an expedition and will be back shortly, sir!"

"Come with me to find him."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

And off they went, running like the wind as Ruka wheezed and gasped from the lack of exercise. They made an entire trip all around the castle, and still there was no sign of either the queen or Mr. Bear. He ran outside and into the woods, calling out his animal friends who had said they did, in fact, see the two…together. Of course, the innocent Ruka merely passed it off as, _Ah, Mr. Bear must be doing Piyo a good service by protecting my beloved. A good man he is. I should give him a reward after this for his brilliant smarts._

The two treaded along in the forest. When they reached the clearing, Ruka's eyes bugged out. Fang hastily grabbed him up and dashed off back to the kingdom. Things were getting very interesting indeed. In plain daylight…

Piyo and Mr. Bear were making out.

* * *

After banning Mr. Bear from going anywhere near Piyo and locking the poor chicken up, another two days passed again. Ruka withdrew himself into depression, not going out to see anyone. No one was allowed to visit him. Of course, Natsume almost fainted in despair when he heard the news, and instead of doing his maid work like he was supposed to, he satisfied himself by gazing lovingly through Ruka's window from a tree. Yes, Mikan was thoroughly pissed off.

"Ruka dear…" he would mutter from time to time in his new high voice, stroking the pills that were resting safely in his uniform's pouch. He popped one pill from each into his mouth, dramatically swallowing it.

All of a sudden, there was a rough tremor in the ground. The king lay passed out on his bed, and being a heavy sleeper, he failed to notice any of the chaos. Screams were shaking the castle as much as the earthquakes. He ran back inside to look for the source of the doom.

What he found was…Nonoko was busy blowing the walls down with her chemicals. Luna was helping her in doing that. And Anna was maniacally yelling out, "I poisoned the high and mighty King Ruka!"

So that was why the blond lay passed out on the bed... Damn.

Natsume took off running back to the room to take good care of him. Maybe even rape him while he was at it… of course, after he fed him the antidote. Keyword is maybe.

When the walls were finally blasted down, there was a long line of white horses with shining armor sitting on them. Nonoko and Anna both recognized the one whom they were looking for as the man with the most extravagant armor of all the others because he was so awesome that he deserved such luxuries. "Misaki-sensei!" Indeed, he was their brilliant, flashing Knight Charming, clad in shining armor, and complete with a white, sparkling horse!

As the knight took off his helmet, the two girls' faces shrunk in disgust, but the armor-clad figure beside the dude was mysterious. Taking off his helmet, he suddenly gained two arm clingers who screamed out, "Misaki-sensei!" again.

Narumi pouted, tearing up when he realized he had been rejected by his cute students, but too bad for them since Misaki was to be the new Queen. He pitied them in advance for when they'd find out about their crushed crush.

And thus, they charged in, going directly for the room that contained the king. Barging in, they saw how Natsume was trying to force himself onto the unconscious Ruka, but he hurriedly composed himself and jumped back. Narumi's gay smile gleamed, terrifying him a bit.

Fang jumped down from the ceiling with a fencing lance. Narumi took out his own weapon of the same type. Though they had a bond as teacher and student before, they were now enemies, foes in a giant feud.

"Parry!" Tock. "Parry!" Tock. "Parry!" Tock. "Jab!" "Double-yu tee effu! Ugh, the pain!"

The onyx-haired girl fell back out the window and into the brushes below. Throwing his weapon aside, the blond teacher made a lunge for the other sleeping blond. Natsume suddenly leapt forward, causing his cheek to make contact with a pair of full, soft, pink, luscious, seductive lips. No matter how much he tried to deny the feelings, the feeling was just so damn good.

He fell unconscious on the bed, cheeks a dark shade of crimson. "Whoopsies, wrong person!"

Just as the king woke up, Narumi slobbered a kiss all over his forehead, effectively knocking him out once more and scarring him for life.

Licking his weapon seductively, he winked at Misaki, who was moaning and groaning in the corner from the horrific scene that just occurred. How did he get dragged into all of this? He heard the other teacher say, "All's fair in love and war. And this is both love and war. Darling!"

* * *

Before continuing, let's give an ode to all those scarred by Narumi.

The Grave

_When blond teachers have violet eyes_

_And act very gay and tell white lies,_

_You must remember to keep a distance,_

_For you never know when a scar-*sniffle*-ring instance_

_Shall smite you in the face one day_

_And knock you onto where you lay._

Oh! The poor lads...and transvestite...

* * *

Piyo sat on his bed, crying his eyes out. Indeed, he loved both Ruka and Mr. Bear, but Ruka was just not meant for him! He was human, and the chick was another species. At least he and the bear were animals, be it stuffed or real.

Tearfully, he gazed out the gigantic window, reminiscing the happy times. Now he would have to leave is all behind, all the great experiences they had together. He would pack his things and set out on a long journey to who-knows-where. Good-bye, Ruka. Good-bye, Mr. Be—

A little brown head stuck itself within the window's view, and all thoughts disappeared. They met eyes, and a spark occurred. Piyo tweeted in glee as Mr. Bear opened the glass slowly. Sure enough, he leapt into the room, grabbed Piyo by his little arms, and jumped out of the opening again.

The only reason why the stuffed bear did not carry the chick bridal style was because of the great differences in size. And mass. And weight. (Oh! The fatness! 'Tis unbearable!)

Landing on the ground, the freedom from that prison hit the yellow mass of fur. The realization of it all was so great that he started sobbing all over again, earning a cornered look from the little bear's shiny, beady, black eyes.

They embraced each other fiercely; it was as though one could not live without the other. Yes, he knew.

Now that he thought about it, Mr. Bear was just so much lovelier than Ruka. Not to mention that the blond was so much more flimsy, and the stuffed bear could protect him much better.

Ruka, you've been…dumped.

* * *

Persona had been forgotten for the next couple of days, but again, he found himself inside of the throne room. He was usually there, always being afraid. Who knew that Nogi Ruka had that side to him? Remembering the horrors unwillingly, he didn't want to think of how the blond sent Kim-chii, Luna, Hotaru, and Fang at him. Even though Kim-chii was the cruelest of them all, the other three still had their fair share of mental and physical torture. If there was child abuse, there should be something called adult abuse!

The throne room, ah, the one place where everything sucked. He did remember feeling a tremble going throughout the room earlier, but then again, if anything destroyed the stupid castle, it would be all for the better. Relaxing a bit, he sat down on the chair for the king. Nobody was there to catch him anyways.

A stomping came through the hall, and the door slammed open. Persona jumped up from the cushioned, bejeweled chair and immediately made a bolt for the corner. Taking a tiny glance towards the exit, he saw a blond. Yes, but though he may be a blond, this guy he did not want to see even more than Ruka. Ugh, accursed Human Pheromones.

He thought, yes, he thought he was would not feel a thing upon the sight of this man. However, the adult abuse must have gotten to his brain. All sights of blonds made his heart quiver in terror. His hand lashed out to grab onto anything, touching the wall and effectively rotting it away to nothingness.

Wide eyed, he saw the open greenery all around. Why had he not thought of this before? Narumi was jumping up and down. "Persona-chan! What a nice surprise! I never thought I'd see you—Hey, what are you doing?"

Without looking back, the masked man made a run for it. He ran, ran, and ran. Never did he stop until he reached the borders of the academy. Out of sheer exhaustion, he collapsed against the walls, completely forgetting that there was a barrier. Even when he was thoroughly fried, he still kept a hold on his consciousness, be it just barely. That just proved the durability of the Dangerous Ability Class teacher, and yet abuse still manages to break him.

He staggered towards a tree and plopped down, unable to move anymore. His last words before he slipped away into the land of darkness were, "A pandemonium…Please, don't enter my dreams. Leave me alone, damn it…"

* * *

After the short eleven days of Ruka's reign, everybody was now gathered round in the mess hall. Instead of Nogi Ruka, whom they thought had called the meeting, there stood Narumi in all due respect. Misaki was beside him, moping for some unknown reason.

Along the sides of the gigantic room, his mindless minions which he had seduced using his Alice had Fang and Natsume under captivity. Hostages you would call them.

Once everyone had arrived, he dramatically began his speech. "Well, as you can all probably see, I am now the new ruler of this Kingdom…Come. You all remember me, right? Eleven days isn't that long of a time. I know you all must be curious about how I came to take over this entire castle, so I shall put your minds at ease now.

"Because I have my trusty Misaki-chan, I got Anna's poisonous cooking and Nonoko's explosive chemistry onto my side. They updated me on the happenings, and Nonoko-chan was the one who helped me blow up the walls. Of course, we can't forget Luna-chan, the one whom I stopped from doing anything.

"As you can see, on the sides are Fang-chan, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume-kun. Because they are obviously still on Ruka-pyon's side, I have no choice but to throw them into the dungeon. As the new ruler, that is the only right thing to do, otherwise my life will be at stake and everybody shall become unhappy."

A few groans were heard throughout the hall. Had they not experienced these long sermons once before? Oh, maybe on the day that the previous emperor had established his dictatorship? What had they done wrong to deserve such hardships and mental stress?

They turned their attention back to their teacher. He had both his hands crossed over his chest, shooting a few heart-filled looks towards their Biology lecturer. What?

"Also, I must mention to Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan…I'm sorry that your efforts were futile, but Misaki-sensei is my wifey."

The way Misaki turned around to face the wall opposite the traumatized people was very noticeable. His gloomy appearance became very dark and intimidating, even more so now that the secret was out.

Two shrieks came from the group. Nonoko had pulled the pink-haired girl into a heartbroken bear hug. They cried all over each other at their failures, telling each other how useless they both were. It was so…irking and ticked everyone off.

"Now then, does anybody have any objections?"

Hotaru was indeed a very manipulative person. However, she had weighed the cons and pros and decided that staying on the side of the current rulers would be the best decision. Of course, that meant that Mikan would be on that side as well. The same went for Kim-chii who just wanted to be able to hunt down spies. Anything violent was enough. That was three points for Narumi.

Koko and Sumire looked at each other. Both rulers were the same in the degree of horrible-ness. They didn't care anymore. As long as no trouble came their way, they would not raise a finger.

The two twin-like girls were obviously going to be going wherever Misaki went in order to win his heart back.

Luna was still begrudgingly under the pheromones' will, though it had weakened a bit.

Now even the prisoners get their opinions. Fang's job was just to protect Ruka as his bodyguard, so she wouldn't voice out her opinion. Ruka was only wondering where his beloved Piyo had gone. Had someone killed him? That set him off into a panic attack. Natsume was thinking about how close he had almost been to raping his love.

And with that, Ruka was overthrown, and Narumi dominated. With a heartbroken fall the young boy was shoved aside in the history of Kingdom Come. Who knows whether or not Narumi was a better dictator?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_And I present to thee chapter 2! (8 I think I've been bringing up blonds a lot…No! I don't have anything against them. It's just that I noticed how many blonds there were as I wrote this. Just reminding you guys that I am innocent. –flashes irresistible shiny eyes-_

_The short little poem in there was completely original. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was just searching for things that rhymed…and remotely made sense. That last line was horrible. D: Besides, it's all sucky anyways because they're just a bunch of couplets smashed together to form a sentence which I named and sniffled in and... I fail at poetry. :D_

_Yes, I'm quite aware of the lameness of such_

_A stupidiotic poem, so please don't flame much._

_Now, now, don't forget to read the epilogue~~ Off to _shokolatte_'s_ _account you go…later.  
_

_...No reviews for _shokolatte_'s chapter? D':_

chris3169512

* * *

**Omake V. 2.0:**

Qian Fang could not help but glare at everything around her as she lay on the ground. Yes, she had fallen out from the window and landed very hard on her backside even if the brushes had lessened the impact a bit. Was that a crack she just heard?

Sitting up, she rubbed her aching shoulders gingerly. She remembered why she was in this predicament. It was all because of that useless animal lover. Useless, useless, useless was all he would ever be.

And thus begins her monologue, as she expressed her outright hatred for the girly boy. She hissed the words out of sheer frustration, not caring if anybody else was there to listen in on her rant.

"Damn it, Nogi, I never liked you, and I don't understand why I had to do this. For some reason, you just wanted to take over this frickin' school, and I was one of the victims. When had I ever done any harm to you that I had to act as your bodyguard to protect you? And even more outrageously, you make me say 'Sir!' at the beginning and ending of each and every single frickin' sentence! But no, you just had to send your gay animals after me and make me bend to your will. Gosh darn it, why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Huffing, she stretched before standing up, only to be taken captive by masked ninjas. Thrashing and cursing, she managed to kick one in their family jewels, but…what? He didn't even flinch. That was because Persona never shows pain. "Persona?"

"Wh-what, girl?" His voice was slightly wavering as if he was trying to suppress a scream.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"No-none of y-your beeswax…Hic…Oh, cr-crap!" Gasping, he threw her aside before escaping to the big room where everything sucked. He would never let a mere girl see the tears gushing out from under his mask.

Just as he disappeared back into the edifice, Narumi's guards tackled her down, taking her prisoner. Ah, yes, who could forget about that man? Now to begin her rant on him…


End file.
